Tweeting with the Cullens  My Part
by xXTheBlackWidowXx
Summary: EXCERPT from Tweeting with the Cullens, which I'm co-writing with twilightismydrug. Story is her idea. This is simply my part. Bella & the Cullens discover the wonderfully zany world of Twitter! Bella is stuck with a paper and slacks off by Tweeting. XD


You can find the full chapter on **twilightismydrug**'s profile. :) It is labeled **_Tweeting with the Cullens_**.

* * *

><p>Edward entered, breezing past Bella and making a bee-line for her laptop. He slid his finger over the touchpad and clicked out of Twitter. Reopening the Word doc file, he took a seat and stared at the blank page.<p>

Bella crossed her arms, muttering a faint "come on in".

"Already did," he said smoothly, in that all too syrupy voice, casting a smolder at her. She didn't answer. Turning his gaze back on the screen he stated, "You had no intention of doing this." His fingers were already flying across the keyboard.

"Not true." She nodded at the machine. "I had opened the Word document, hadn't I?"

"You begin a lot of things you never end." He swiftly eyed her with an arched eyebrow and a smirk forming on his lips. "And do a lot of things you don't mean."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. He returned his focus on the essay and continued typing away. "I finish plenty of things. And I do a lot of things I mean, like this." She stepped forward to flick him on the head, but he was too quick and grabbed her arm before she even raised it. His hand slowly travelled down her limb, his thumb finally coming to press into her palm. "You tease and tempt, but you don't want me to take you up on your so-called offers, and you…" A slight chuckled escaped as he thought over the previous night's events. "Well, your father interrupted before you were done with your little fantasy."

Bella scowled, willing the heat in her face to dissipate. He was right. Edward was always right. "Bastard," she muttered almost inaudibly under her breath.

"I heard that."

"OH, Edward!" She jerked her arm away and stomped over to the sofa, where she plopped down and crossed her arms. A few long seconds passed before she grumbled, "You sneak. Creeping into my room and spying on me." There was no answer. "I know you're grinning, even though I can't see your face. And I know you enjoyed last night."

He stopped and faced her, completely confounded. "It was disgusting." He broke into a grin.

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't think it was so funny if I told you I was really thinking about Mike."

His sardonic laugh did not faze her. "That's preposterous, Bella." _And why is that?_ she asked herself. _Why would it be so impossible for that to happen?_ Did Edward think he owned her? She was just his pet and everything she did was for him? "Then you don't know crap," she hissed through her teeth. His laughter stopped as he evaluated the burning glower she was aiming at him.

The chair went flying, thunderously crashing into the wall. "What? Mike?"

Ever so slowly, a triumphant smirk made its way onto her face. "See? You don't know anything." She tossed her hair to the side and ran a hand through it. "No, Mike was not in my thoughts, but don't be so quick to judge me, Edward. I resent it when people think they can predict me and my actions."

Edward glared at his girlfriend as he flipped the chair back into an upright position. He stared at it for a moment. His expression was pained. "You know I would never hurt you, Bella."

"I know," she answered quietly, a small smile forming on her lips.

He repositioned the chair in front of the desk and resumed his typing. Bella began to settle down and let Edward continue on with her paper. But suddenly her phone buzzed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Black Berry. She had an e-mail alert. Logging into her e-mail account, an e-mail from Alice appeared. Inside the e-mail was a Twitter link. Bella clicked on it, and her phone transferred her to Aliceknowsall's Twitter page. The newest Tweet read, "Go Bells! Kick his primpy white ass! Show him who's boss!" Bella grinned and typed her response.

1Browneyedbella: I tried. I think it worked, for once.

Aliceknowsall: Wrong thing to say.

1Browneyedbella: What? Why, Alice?

Before the response had a chance to flash on the screen, Edward was already clearing his throat and standing up, cracking his knuckles. "Finished," he cooed.

"Great!" Bella chirped, dropping her phone and skipping up to the laptop. She leaned down and peered at the screen, and suddenly gasped. All composure was thrown out the window. "Oh my GOD, EDWARD!" She clicked the red x, thus causing the "save or don't save" option box to appear. Face burning, she quickly clicked on "don't save" as he broke out into a hearty laugh. She slugged him in the arm as he continued laughing at her.

"I used all your original ideas. I don't see what's wrong with it."

"It doesn't have anything to do with _Lord of the Flies_, that's what."

"It was the retelling of a story, though."

She flipped him the finger.

"Well, maybe you should learn to write your own papers."

Just then her phone buzzed. Too flustered to offer a retort, she decided to answer her phone instead.

Aliceknowsall: He already had that in mind before he got there.

Another message came through.

Aliceknowsall: He'll get you later for agreeing you kicked his ass.

Bella glanced over at Edward, whose expression was unreadable.

1Browneyedbella: How will he know? And what's the BigEm + Rosie update?

Aliceknowsall: He has his ways. I'll leave it a surprise. And ugh. They got off the chat, but…

1Browneyedbella: It didn't end there, did it?

Aliceknowsall: You don't have to be psychic to know.

Bella smiled. She was about to type another message just as the phone was removed from her hands. "Hey!" Edward began scrolling through the conversation. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at Bella and tossed the phone aside.

"So, what's that about kicking my 'primpy white ass'?" Edward asked, backing her up against the wall and pinning her there.

"Technically, Alice is the one who said that."

"But you agreed." Suddenly his hands were on her sides. Bella was completely puzzled. How could that turn him on? "And you know how I feel about that," he whispered in her hair. She closed her eyes, suddenly finding herself lost in his enchanting voice. His hands made their way up the sides of her torso. "Bella?"

"Yes?" she breathed.

"You know what comes next, right?"

She nodded.

"Good."

She fell to the ground in hysterical laughter as he tickled her. "Stop! Stop!" she cried out as she curled up in her best defensive position. Edward grinned. Bella was simply too much fun.


End file.
